


I Wanna Share it With You

by littlemissnicole



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, This is soft and kinda sad, keyleth is technically sick but it's like not even a cold so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: Prompts: The way you said I Love You 1&2: As a greeting and with a hoarse voice, under the blankets.





	I Wanna Share it With You

Keyleth sniffles, wrapping her hands around the mug Vax had just handed her. "I love you," she says, hoarsely, in lieu of a greeting. Being back in Zephra is wonderful, and she loves seeing the people trust her, but sometimes, when it's just her and Vax, she misses being in Greyskull Keep.

Vax's face softens, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. The sickness sweeping through the village is a minor one, not worth blowing through spells for. Enough to inconvenience, but not enough to actually stop the town. 

In quiet moments like this, where it's just the two of them, lost in everything, Keyleth finds herself missing Vox Machina. They go see Percy and Vex at least twice a month, if not more, but the others are spread westward into Tal'Dorei proper; Grog and Pike back with Wilhand, and Scanlan off doing whatever Scanlan does. 

But they send letters, either by carrier bird or via Message. But Keyleth still finds herself longing for the easy camaraderie of her family, lost in a sea of responsibility and feeling lost for her completed goals. 

Vax shifts to get off of the bed and Keyleth reaches out to grab his hand. looking up at him. "Stay?" She asks, twisting their fingers together. She misses Percy, who never minded her casual touching. She misses everyone. 

Vax smiles. "Yeah," he agrees. "Just give me a second, yeah?" 

Keyleth nods, not looking up from her mug of tea. There's the ruffle of fabric as Vax gets up, and then he kicks off his boots and sits against the headboard of the bed with her, tossing an arm around her shoulders. Sickness makes her maudlin, in a way she normally avoids while drinking, and she turns into Vax's chest, sighing contentedly as one of his hands slides up her neck and into her hair.

Vax is an inch shorter than her, but sitting like this, her legs thrown over his and her practically in his lap, makes her feel small. Safe. 

Vax hums something quietly in the back of his throat, the vibrations of it chasing away a headache Keyleth didn't even know was there until it was gone. She presses her nose to Vax's pulse point, smelling the herbs that Percy tucked into the raven skull and must even now, months after he'd last donned the Death Walker's Ward, but under it, Keyleth can smell cool winds and something uniquely _Vax _\- masculine and woodsy and a little mysterious. And then she falls asleep.__

__She doesn't mean to, but the sickness has her so drained- she's lost within the space of two breaths._ _

__When she wakes again it's darker, less daylight illuminating the room. Probably somewhere closer to dusk. Vax had taken her mug and laid them down at some point, so she's been out for a few hours at least._ _

__The blankets are pulled up to her chin, somehow managing to cover all of her spread limbs, but she's still tucked under Vax's chin, listening to the smooth in-and-out of his breathing._ _

__When she looks up he's awake, watching her sleep. Vax smiles, eyes warm and so in love that sometimes Keyleth can't believe it's actually her he's looking at, after all that they've done._ _

__But he does, and when he pulls the blankets over both their heads to block out the last of the fading light she giggles sleepily. "I love you," he says, voice husky from sleep._ _

__Keyleth sighs, peacefully. Here, under their blankets, she can believe anything. And sometimes it's the easiest thing to believe at all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Hello My Old Heart' from Pike's old playlist. Follow me on tumblr @cadelnicolekatieandcamille!


End file.
